


A Last Journey

by jenlisa



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, BLACKPINK (Band), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Brutasha - Freeform, CEO jennie kim, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbians, Loss of Powers, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Protective Bruce Banner, avatarkorra!lisa, before she meets jennie, brief lisa/wanda scenes, bruce banner is not just the hulk, crushes on wanda, is clint minor? well, jenlisa, lisa is korra fyi, raava is a saint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenlisa/pseuds/jenlisa
Summary: The Avatar disappears under the watchful gaze of The White Lotus, and is found by HYDRA; a government enemy that is working to eliminate nonhuman species. She is kept prisoner for 12 years, enduring torture and hardship- until she finds comfort in an entity called Raava, whilst in a dream, who teaches her about her bending through the Spirit World until she is finally ready to escape.





	A Last Journey

**Author's Note:**

> hey there, i've decided to finally post this after months of contemplation and worry and mixed feelings. i know i only have one jenlisa story up right now but this one's kind of more lisa-centric. lisa as avatar korra, jennie as asami, etc etc. this ones heavy and dosed with a lot of hurt and anger and i hope none of you get triggered too much, i will be adding scenes where shit will happen and i will warn you each time. if there isnt any, ill still inform you.
> 
> enjoy this beginning chapter as i work on the rest. i hope you stick around even if it does sound uninteresting.
> 
> p.s bruce banner and natasha romanoff will be very important in this story, not only for their powers and contribution to the avengers and to saving the world; but their relationship. there are some plotwists here and i think it'll mess things up but this is a fic about things being thrown together so im not sure you'll be too surprised!

It was always known that crossing between worlds was dangerous - time travel, alternate universes, glitches, all of them having their own way to harm and destroy and change. It was inevitable, there would always be either collateral damage or puzzle pieces going missing, leaving dread in the process. Most of the time it had been humans, suffering under the actions of those with more power who take advantage of their mortality, coming from distant planets and places unheard of to take control. They failed too many times, left too many casualties, but were stopped before they could disrupt time and create any kind of life altering change. As the years pass, more felt the topic of time travel or crossing through universes was even more in need of protection than anything else, that if no one could contain it or control it that the world would just continue to break and bend.

 

Although it is still being researched, still being practiced, it has certainly shown promise, what with the little resources they own and the few cooperative nonhumans.

 

There were infinite universes, all of them the same and different at the same time, but all containing the same key variables that connect them together and prevent them from straying, floating in an abyss.

 

More complex than we could imagine, stilling each moment and changing rapidly before continuing, going in every different direction and pulling travellersthrough their warp hole without their consent to fulfil a purpose no one else could.

 

The Avengers fancy themselves as the only forces to be saving the earth as of now, and it might be true in one universe, but there were millions like them elsewhere.

 

Books written about your childhood superheroes, fantasies, magic, aliens, all believed to be a figment of the imagination, nothing real and everything less. Dreaming about such things during the night, with the window open - _open_ for possibilities, awaiting an adventure you deeply crave. And never thinking that once, maybe you were already in one. In a different universe.

 

Sometimes, only sometimes, we see things being thrown together and connected together so uniquely that our only answer to explain it is that a certain force itself, fate, has decided to prod and poke in affairs that has nothing to do with them, for either entertainment or a different kind of justice we will never know. See thats the thing with invisible forces - they love to fuck things up and leave no explanation. You are thrown into the mix to discover that maybe it is your job to fix it, to find the solution for a problem they desperately need help with.

 

Here we visit one in particular, where fate has definitely decided to meddle.

 

One universe, one hero, an old timely century. A place where a long line of powerful warriors are born every 100 years to protect its humans and its spirits from dangers- some even more threatening than a simple villain wanting to conquer a few villages. Born with the power to relinquish a being’s magic, to prevent mass extinction, to interlace worlds together- the most powerful being in existence.

 

And another, where a world is so frightfully in dire need of help, that even their strongest Avenger cannot help solve or defeat its threat. Where all options go out into the wind due to incompatibility. That the thought of anything they create is useless compared to the thought of its target.

 

Fate has always loved games. Games we call chance and probability, where Fate is always the winner and always changing its outcome.

 

Now think of those two universes, completely separate in every shape way and form, merged together? Or- in this case, bringing one variable of one universe and cruelly _abandoning_ it in the other.

 

In a dark, twisted area, where all magic has been stamped as crime activity, it is natural to think there would be sanctuaries holding these said magic sorcerers and sorceresses hostage. Almost as normal as keeping serial killers and murderers off the streets- and the comparison itself is misguided, innocent people with powers they never wished for being blended together with actual villains who had a choice.

 

Among these blameless prisoners, stood one.

 

Holed up in a cell in a cast off island near the middle east, in the highest floor- the floor with the most guard security, hunched in the corner with her back to the bars; sat a tall young thai teenager with blonde hair, dressed in nothing but torn tattered rags.

 

Her skin was matted in dirt and dried up blood, reaching from her neck to her her leg, once smooth plump lips were now cracked in the edges, with a sharp line in the right corner of her bottom lip. A light grey scar. Her big dark brown doe eyes that made a striking difference to her face, now shut tightly in concentration. She did not blink, she did not open her eyes, she did not flutter her eyelashes- she was completely devoid to the world.

 

And that was how it had happened.

 

From closed off and eerily silent, going days without a serving of food or a drop of water, content to stay in the same position for days without flinching or moving-

 

“The only company she gets is her imaginary friends inside her head,” the guard had sneered, forcefully shutting her cell closed after they’d finished with her. “fucking lunatic!”

 

To an absolute chaotic _wreck_.

 

It had been 2:00 AM that day, the darkness outside, from her view, only contrasted by a single lamp from her side of the building- above the window but outside, and the guards having used that as the onlylight source to be able to see her. She had felt the numbers tick in her brain, an invisible clock notifying her of the exact and precise moment when she would strike.

 

When the guards paused near the end of the hallway, to peer on the schedule glued onto the pillar, she had felt the invisible clock drilling her head with its alarming noise.

 

Her time has come, her powers were ready, her energy was back, her eyes were crazier than ever- and she had a thousand guards to eliminate.

 

In one smooth, almost terrifying, moment- everything stood still.

 

There was a yell, accompanied by the pull of a gun, she could hear it even when she was on the far left thrusting a sharp icicle in the guard’s neck, and the smell of earth being thrown onto the buildings.

 

Her sight was sharp-clear-gentle as she stealthily moved onwards, the air around her pursing with energy, the blood she could feel in every single body and the heart that pumped it all through- the exhilarating and delicious taste of her first victims.

 

A groan. She could hear a groan from behind her.

 

Fingers moving in particular motions, legs tucking around her, she brought the pulse of air towards the noise and pointedly swerved back- slamming him against the wall, breaking a hard and bendy part of his neck bone.

 

It was like she had an army at her very feet complying with her every word. Except, she _was_ the army.

 

The other, more short and chubby guard, wheezed as he felt himself levitate in the air, legs twisting back, his arms that had started to distort in odd angles beginning to tear from the bones and the skin- his eyes that blurred and rolled to the back of his skull.

 

There was a familiar voice in her head trying to speak to her, dulling out every other one of her senses, and she cocked her head as she listened.

 

_The staff, look for your staff, it’s near._

 

Stomach feeling almost heavy, she darted her eyes around, around the red and the uniforms, and noticed something brown and long by the door, hidden by a blanket.

 

The white walls glistened with blood as she walked, but all she could focus on was her most treasured possession, there in front of her. She felt the first hint of a small smile grace her features as she moved the blue material and picked it up, observing its unharmed state. It was slightly unkempt, and she blew a huge gulp of air to drive away the dust.

 

Her body might have been taking all the injuries, but her treasure was still in one piece.

 

With a last glance at the staff that had been in her life since her birth, she tucked it in the back of her dirty clinging trousers, feeling a new wave of energy punch through.

 

After that the young girl never stopped, her feet continued their soft padding towards the hallway doors, the stench of death and blood flowing around her frame. She turned a right as she walked and noticing a set of keys- the realisation that there were many other mutants or powerful beings in the same building as her struck.

 

She would get them out- she would get them _all_ out, if it was the last thing she did.

 

The prison was split, she would have to give them all keys and trust them to get the rest out of their cells, and oh how she hoped they wouldn’t disappoint her.

 

Sensing incoming guards, the girl flattened herself against the wall as hard as she could, hiding herself from their view by a near pillar. They huddled together in sixes, all carrying guns, and she contemplated for a minute on her next course of action.

 

She could either continue her murder spree, or start getting people out before the helicopters and the bombs started arriving.

 

It took a few seconds, but her choice was made. Years of torment, abuse, harassment, and every kind of torture you could think of- that would not go unpunished. She would not surrender, she would not spare.

 

Just like that, with her decision done, she stomped her bare foot on the ground, shaking the entire building, bringing pieces of earth from the outside of the window and hauling them through the glass- and towards the guards coming her way.

 

Pieces of rubble fell and smacked against the floors, she weaved her arms forwards, metal bending the cells open, ignoring the looks from the terrified prisoners and only nodding towards the exists and throwing them keys.

 

They ran, scampered off towardsthe direction of the dead guards and paying them no mind as their only objective was to escape and _survive_.

 

She crouched as she brought her hands into a flurry of movement, sharp and at ease, guiding the hot burning liquid to appear- and appear it _did_ , sponging its way out from the ground and into the floors behind her, coating the ground and melting its outer skin.

 

Paying no mind to the now boiling temperature she proceeded on her way, bringing the bubbling liquid with her.

 

She found herself nearing the end pf the hallway, her feet striking the spot on the floor and a shudder going through her before she began sensing the rhythm of the building, the inhabitants, the guards and of how many people had left.

 

There were a few still in their cells, she could feel them grasping onto the bars and shaking them with all their strength, their hearts beating frighteningly faster as the minutes went.

 

Quickening her footsteps, she made sure every guard in the floor was a certified corpse before moving ahead, bringing air from every direction and pushing it towards the uniformed men until they tumbled down the steps, before she jumped over them and walked into a new hallway. There were no more of them here.

 

A few lights had started going on and off due to the destruction she’d created, the walls drilled and falling onto the ground in pieces. Beckoning the strong liquid that had trailed after her, she motioned for it to begin its way around the cell bars and made sure it didn’t go near the prisoners who were clinging to the walls, paralysed with fear.

 

When the bars slowly disappeared, she began to form the earth that flew around her into rectangular shapes, nearing them towards the prisoners so that they could safely seat themselves on top of it.

 

They complied, although a few were confused and needed assistance, and she used her strength to carry them through the broken-in windows until they were safely outside. The weight of the earth she carried was light enough- _she couldn’t see from where she was in building_ -and she dug them into the walls, pushing hard to the point where it would not move.

 

Continuing on, she reached the last destination. Her shoulders sagged, eyes threatening to fall shut, but she wished the spirit inside her for the power to get through this.

 

Her pockets were pointy and she remembered how she had pocketed a few of the locks keys. She threw a few into random cells, and peered through the next one, smiling to herself when she saw a young boy turn, greeting her with brown curly messy hair and pitch black eyes, as he slowly stood. The boy looked middle eastern himself, and no more than 10, she thought sympathetically.

 

He noticed the marks and injuries on her body, and didn’t look at all frightened. She neared his cell and thrust a key into the keyhole, turning it and gripped it open.

 

“Are you here to save us?” He asked, wary as he stepped forwards, looking at her curiously. There were people running still, magic pouring from some of them as they broke windows and escaped. It made the kid in front of her flinch slightly.

 

Her throat was hurting, her body was hurting, her leg felt numb, her eyes were bloodshot- so she only nodded to confirm. She didn’t want to waste her energy talking when she should be trying to save people and getting herself out.

 

She moved onto the next cell to check if anyone was there, and glad to find it empty, then turned around promptly, expecting him to follow behind her.

 

And he did.

 

Along the way they saw more guards- they thought hiding under tables would save them, oh how wrong they were, and she struck her hand towards them before turning, so that her palms were faced up. They all stilled, no longer breathing, before a faint and nearly invisible fluid appeared, slithering from their mouths and coming out as they grew a painful colour of whitish grey, corpse-like, before the fluid finally dispersed into the air. The guards’ knees buckled before they finally fell, landing smack onto the cold ground.

 

She could hear the boy behind her make a surprised noise, obviously shocked or traumatised in a way in which she would have to console him- but she didn’t have the time, and frankly she didn’t feel the need to since he was obviously a prisoner here and had seen a fair share of his horrors. She ignored himand continued on.

 

They made it to the end of the stairs, her fingers making a turning motion and bringing the lava downwards behind her, she controlled it so it would not harm the boy that accompanied her, and when she could feel no one in the building- no heartbeats, no breathing, no pulses, no movement- she _finally_ let out a sigh of relief, for she had gotten them all out successfully.

 

The young child with her followed obediently as they made it outside, her breath hitching at the temperature and how the wind hit her damaged skin. She made it all of three steps before she noticed the amount of prisoners standing outside, the tenth of many she had freed. They stood there staring at her in fascination, and some had looked thankful.

 

At this point, she was sure they would be waiting for her to lead them- or to at least speak, but she had no energy and did not plan on making an army. Or friends for that matter. She was sure they would attempt to keep her by their side by the end of this.

 

Her family was waiting for her, she was not about to leave them thinking she was dead after all these years.

 

So with one last look at the boy with the focused gaze that only ever seemed to be on her, and a last glance at the people that she’d given back freedom, she brought an arm to her back, gripped the long staff, flicked it open so that it’s wings were visible, then scurried off into a different direction, jumping onto the wooden stick and flying away into the far distance.

**Author's Note:**

> comment your thoughts, i would love for some feedback.


End file.
